


Mending You

by angelsigil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsigil/pseuds/angelsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who knew a best friend could be so good at fixing a broken heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending You

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at two in the morning on my ipod so i didn't really look nor really care for grammar mistakes tbh  
> idk it was a random thought that i decided to do so enjoy

He never expected it from him. Never expected the polite, kind Jisoo to crush his heart under his heel. Then again, he tried to be as polite about it as possible.

"I'm so sorry, Wonwoo." He had said, hands clasped together nervously, "This isn't working out for me, and I hope you think that too."

Thought his heart has lurched in his chest, though his blood ran cold, though his mind forgot how to work, he managed to comprehend Jisoo's words clearly.

It was the expectant and regretful expression on the English speaking man's face that caused him to be thrown back into reality.

Keeping his face as blank as possible, though it was hard not to show weakness in a moment like this, he nodded his head stiffly.

"Yeah," his voice had croaked, and he quickly cleared it, "Don't worry about it. I've been having similar thoughts these days. It's what's best, right?"

Wonwoo could tell he wasn't fully convinced, but Jisoo had nodded anyways, a slight smile on the lips that Wonwoo would peck every morning and night.

He had swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Then this is goodbye, Wonwoo. Thank you for a great couple of months. I'm glad the feeling is mutual." Jisoo patted his arm and was out the door. Wonwoo tried not to think that it was because he wanted to flee from the heartbreak he left behind.

How could he tell Jisoo he was the only one feeling that?

 

In a spur of the moment thing, Wonwoo had dialed up his best friend, Kim Mingyu. Told him to meet him at his house as soon as possible. 

Now they sat on the balcony, Wonwoo gulping down a bottle of soda. He didn't like alcohol.

"I didn't like him that much anyways." Mingyu commented. 

Wonwoo glanced at him with a heavy doubtful look, rolling his eyes. Bullshit. "Everyone liked him."

"He wasn't compatible with you."

"Seungkwan always said how cute we were together." A long gulp of the fizzy drink eased the growing weight in his chest.

"Bro, Seungkwan says that about every couple." Wonwoo didn't meet Mingyu's eyes when the younger turned his head to stare at him.

"I just want to know why he left." Wonwoo's voice croaked, and for the first time since Jisoo left he felt his eyes sting with oncoming tears.

"I have an idea." Mingyu began quietly. Dark eyes met bright eyes, and Mingyu continued.

"I think Jeonghan and him had secret admiration for each other." This news shattered Wonwoo's aching heart, and he wanted to die on the spot.

"Damnit." He cursed. He should have known the meaning behind those innocent glances and soft giggles.

Mingyu's expressions softened and his arm snaked around his friends waist, pulling him closer.

Their hips bumped and Wonwoo had wanted nothing but the touch of skin on his own for the longest time.

"How could I compete against someone like Jeonghan?" Wonwoo sniffled, rubbing his mouth with his sleeve.

"You can't." The bluntness and casualness of Mingyu's voice earned a scoff. Wonwoo went to pull away but Mingyu held him in his place.

"Jeonghan is a very beautiful man, inside and out. Competing with that is hard, especially since you're so withdrawn and cold."

Wonwoo struggled even more in Mingyu's grasp. He couldn't understand why his best friend, out of all people, was saying such negative things right to his face.

"I mean, you have like no personality and very uninteresting interests." Mingyu ignored the weak hit to his chest, "You can't carry on conversations properly and you are very stubborn."

"Shut the hell up!" Wonwoo half-yelled, half-cried. Why was the world out to hurt him on this specific day? He crumpled in Mingyu's arms, his knees buckling from under him.

"However, unlike Jisoo," Mingyu has his grip firm on the older male, holding him up, "I love all those things about you."

"Huh?" Wonwoo sniffled, looking up at his best friend in astonishment.

He was surprised to be met with a warm expression. His brown eyes were full of adoration and his lips were upturned in a kind smile. Recently dyed azure hair brushed against his forehead. Wonwoo blinked in awe.

"I was waiting for you two to break up." Mingyu admitted sheepishly, "It's a selfish thing to do, I know, but I wanted you to be mine for as long as I can remember."

Baffled, Wonwoo's mouth opened and closed in shock, "B-But all those relationships-"

"You only had three." Mingyu told him, "and after each one I would tell myself I would confess. After this one, it seems I couldn't stop myself. You looked so heartbroken, and it made me angry that he did this to you."

At first, Wonwoo couldn't believe that his emotionless facade was transparent. No wonder Jisoo left in a hurry. Didn't want to have to deal with a sobbing emo.

"So you could tell I was upset?" Stupid thing to say after a guy confessed his feelings, yeah, but at least Mingyu laughed nonetheless.

"Totally see through."

Wonwoo sighed softly, moving his gaze to meet Mingyu's.

"Maybe that's because you're my best friend and read me like an open book?"

"Maybe." Mingyu replied. Wonwoo could tell he was crestfallen. He also shifted between his feet. He wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Listen, about the whole 'I like you' thing-"

"I don't like you." Mingyu interrupted quickly, taking Wonwoo by surprise. Both of his eyebrows raised in shock.

"I love you, but if you don't feel the same, it's okay, because I'll still be here nonetheless."

Wonwoo placed an index finger on the babbling boys lips, quieting him. He patted his cheek, sighing once more.

He couldn't deny that he has been attracted to Mingyu more than once. He had desired to feel the others lips on his own, feel his body pressed up against his, being held in those arms.

Sure, he had been hugged and snuggled but it was all platonically. It's a different thing when you're in a relationship.

He had tried to bury those rising feelings by throwing himself into relationships in hopes to forget them. It worked, and he grew feelings for his partner. But he was soon crushed and those feelings ended up rising once more.

But now that everything was coming unearthed, why the hell should he wallow in sadness over Jisoo when he was looking at the next best thing? Someone who knew him inside and out, up and down, side to side. Someone who was always there for him. Someone who laughed and cried with him, who made him overall happy.

Kim Mingyu.

"We can make this work. Just don't you go and break my heart after two months of dating." He said at last.

Mingyu gasped, and a wide grin grew in his lips, showing his glorious canines. "I won't!" 

Wonwoo has never seen him so happy.

~~

It's been a few months, and Jeonghan thought it would be best to get together. As a proper reunion, after Wonwoo's "scars" have healed.

He spoke as if Jisoo never felt upset about the breakup.

"Don't be bitter," Mingyu had told him when they were getting ready.

"I'll try not to be." Wonwoo replied, fixing his hair. He shuddered a bit when Mingyu planted a kiss to the crook of his neck.

"It'll be fine, trust me."

So Wonwoo did.

~~

Jisoo looked pleasantly surprised to see them, to say the least. He looked so gentle as always that Wonwoo didn't want to punch his nose in.

"Well, if it isn't the troublemaking duo!" Jeonghan greeted, "Together as always."

Wonwoo noticed Mingyu bite back a laugh. Obviously they were unaware of their update in status.

"Hi!" The taller one greeted, while Wonwoo only nodded.  
And they took their seats.

Jeonghan went on and on about how Jisoo and him were happy. How they couldn't be any more in love. Obviously looking to Wonwoo for any reaction.

He would only smile and nod in response. Sure, it stung and tried to pry at old wounds, but he moved on. Jeonghan was one to boast, but Jisoo looked mildly uncomfortable.

"As nice as listening to you talk about your relationship," Mingyu interrupted Jeonghan mid sentence. He reached around Wonwoo and gripped his shoulder firmly, "I'd like to talk about us."

Jisoo's eyes widened and Jeonghan rose an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you guys are-"

"Yup! And proud!" Wonwoo giggled when Mingyu rose his chin up, basking in his own pride.

"Then this isn't so fun, right?" Jeonghan groaned, rolling his head to look at Jisoo, who smiled nervously back.

Wonwoo couldn't help but feel anger pool inside him. "I'm not a fucking tool." He grumbled under his breath, cuddling into Mingyu's side.

"N-No-! We never said that-" A shape glare from Wonwoo cut Jisoo off, and he curled into himself.

Jeonghan, annoyed by the results and lack of tears, got up and dragged his apologizing boyfriend away.

Wonwoo glanced up at his own lover, who looked equally as irritated.

"Was not expecting them to actually pull a stunt like that." He mumbled, burying his face in Wonwoo's hair.

"Eh, let them have their fun." He replied, shrugging slightly.

"You're not mad?" Mingyu asked, surprised.

"Nah. After all," Wonwoo leaned forward, turning to face Mingyu. He leaned in and kissed him quickly, caressing his cheek.

When he pulled away, he stated lovingly into Mingyu's eyes, resting his forehead against his own. 

"You're great at mending broken hearts."


End file.
